(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including supporting members suitable for supporting an organic luminescent display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display device that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional cathode ray tubes (CRT) and can be made in a thin and compact size has been spotlighted as a future display device. In such a flat panel display device, display panels such as a liquid crystal display panel and an organic luminescent display panel are used.
The organic luminescent display panel is a self-emission type of display panel that displays images by exciting organic compounds, and the display device using the organic luminescent display panel does not require a separate light supplier such as a backlight assembly which is necessary when used with a liquid crystal display panel.
The display device using the liquid crystal display panel accommodates the backlight assembly therein, so the supporting structure thereof is relatively complicated. On the other hand, the display device using the organic luminescent display panel can employ a relatively simple supporting structure.
As a result, there is a demand for developing a thinner and more compact display device having an organic luminescent display panel and a simplified structure for supporting the organic luminescent display panel.